


Kanaya: Observe Earth Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Children, F/F, Short, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose share a moment in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya: Observe Earth Weather

GA: What Is Snow

TT: Is there no such thing on Alternia?

Kanaya carefully took a handful of snow, the whiteness of it nearly blending in with her glowing skin. Rose took Kanaya’s other hand. “I find the differences between our respective planets’ climates incredibly fascinating,” she proclaimed, looking up at the grey sky. Kanaya nodded in wonder. “There is nothing like this there.” She examined Rose carefully. The pale lavender of her hat (plain, which had disappointed Kanaya before it was actually on Rose’s head) against the dark of her skin produced quite a contrast, and the bright flakes falling from the sky did nothing to diminish that impression. Rose gently tugged Kanaya forward, and they continued walking. Kanaya sighed heavily. “I cannot say it is unpleasant, despite the fact that I am accustomed to the heat and sun of Alternia.” Rose smiled.

GA: Not That I Am Aware Of

GA: So Probably Not

TT: I shall need to show you, should we ever get a chance to.

GA: I Would Appreciate That Very Much

The snow in Kanaya’s hand did not melt, as her own body temperature was about as cool as the snow itself. “Does it always stay like this?” she asked slowly. Rose shook her head. “Most often? No. As you know, humans have a higher body temperature than—” She paused. “—rainbow drinkers.” Kanaya stayed silent, staring at the snow on her hand. “What if…” Rose peered at her curiously. “If what?” In response, Kanaya let her hand lay flat and blew the snow outward. The flakes spiralled upward into the air before floating back to the ground, and for a moment the two young girls stood still and observed it. “It is beautiful,” Kanaya said breathlessly. “As are you,” Rose responded.

TT: Unfortunately it seems the chances of that are slim to none, as I have yet to enter the veil. Though, of course, there is a chance for you to enter one of my memories.

GA: I Will Think Of It Anyhow

Turning to face her, Rose pushed back Kanaya’s (jade green, with a dark purple trim) hood, careful of her horns. Had Kanaya a living and working heart, she would have felt it begin beating faster, or perhaps missing a beat entirely. They locked eyes until Kanaya looked down, shyly, and Rose took her other hand. Still, Rose leant toward Kanaya, who responded similarly in her turn. In a moment, they were kissing—simply, merely their lips touching. Said moment lasted only seconds, but to Kanaya, it felt much longer. When they both separated, Rose was breathing heavily. Kanaya blinked in slight confusion. Gingerly: “Are we now matesprits?” A chuckle in response.

GA: I Meant Of Snow

GA: Though Seeing You Face To Face Would Be Lovely As Well

TT: That is very flattering, Kanaya.

GA: I Meant It

“Should you want to be,” Rose continued. “Though perhaps our relationship does not fit inside the boundaries of matespritship. I would, however, enjoy thinking of you as, say, my girlfriend.” Kanaya nodded, taking this information in. The cultural differences that came along with interspecies relationships had been confusing to many of them. Rose’s eyes flashed, and she smirked a little. “…or my romantic rainbow drinker mistress.” Kanaya looked up again. “Are you being sarcastic,” she said in a monotone. Rose laughed, an airy and high sound. “Yes, I am. Though I would not object if you wished to think of me as your romantic Grim Dark mistress.” Kanaya giggled a little. “I do not think I would, either.” And she went in for another kiss.


End file.
